I fell in love with your best friend
by november 2 1990
Summary: When Jo comes back she dates a certain BTR boy thats not Kendall. one of the guys will try to help Kendall. This is rated K plus. most of the first chapter is a flashback.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys I know that some of you didn't like my last chapter I updated, but I wrote a new story but I couldn't upload because of hurricane sandy, unfortunately I live on the east coast, but what the hay, I have no school, and I can write, then update. No I didn't lose power, but my Internet, Cable, and Telephone are not available at the time. This is rated K+. Many characters are out of character.**

**Shout out- KendallsCovergirl804 thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**James' Pov**

So my girlfriend Jo and I are going to the mall together. I had planned it out with Jo a few days ago. I honestly felt bad for Kendall, after he and Lucy got together, and when Jo came back, Kendall had shown a lust in his eye, for Jo. He had truly loved her. He had told us that he was going on a date with Lucy, right before we saw Jo.

_Flashback_

"_JO YOU'RE BACK!" Carlos yelled. Kendall was frozen just like he was before, when we first met Lucy. It hadn't been 3 years; it had been more like 1 year and 3 months. We had gotten Kendall to unfreeze, and we all except Kendall gave Jo a hug. Jo saw Lucy come over and hug Kendall and she just reached out to give him a handshake, but Kendall said, "I don't see you for 1 year, 3 months, and 4 days, and all I get is a handshake." He then wrapped her in a bear hug, and then she smiled. I am assuming he told her something. Kendall then let go of Jo, and said, "Jo this is my girlfriend Lucy." Jo nodded, shook hands with Lucy and then said, "I got to go unpack." Carlos then stopped her and said, "We will help you, Jo." Jo replied, "If you want to, you don't have to." Kendall then said, "Jo I will help you." Jo then went to get the rest of her bags, and I decided that things were going to get steamy. I grabbed two of her 5 bags, and Kendall grabbed the other two. Jo grabbed the last one and the three of us plus Carlos, Logan and Lucy went up to her apartment. Kendall was talking with Jo, and Carlos Lucy and Logan were talking and I was just quiet. I heard Kendall say, "I'm so happy that you are back." Jo opened the door, and we started unpacking things. I managed to find a picture frame of Jo and Kendall kissing. I had hidden the frame at the bottom. Kendall was trying to flirt with Jo, but she didn't seem to notice. We took a small break, and we played truth or dare. __**(A/N no this is not inappropriate truth or dare, it is appropriate.)**__ Kendall was picked by Carlos and he said truth being the chicken he was. Carlos asked, "Kendall do you still have feelings for Jo?" Logan and I patted Carlos on the back, and we oohed and ahhed. Kendall looked from Lucy to Jo, and said, "A little bit of feelings for her came back to me." I got up and got the frame of them kissing and gave the frame to Jo. Kendall looked at it, and said, "I remember that." Jo just put it away. "Ok a lot of feelings for Jo came back." Kendall then picked me, I picked dare, and he said, "I dare you to sing a spice girls song." I sang one and they all laughed. I picked Jo and she picked truth. I asked, "Jo do you have feelings for Kendall?" Jo just said, "A little bit, he changed." Jo spun and it landed on Lucy. Lucy picked dare, and Jo dared her to sing. No offense or anything but Lucy isn't a singer, she was awful. Lucy then dared Jo to sing, and Jo was a really good singer. I think I am falling in love with her. I then realized Logan was picked and he had truth. Logan was asked if you could pick one of the people in this room to be in the closet with whom would you pick? He said, "Well, Jo because, Lucy is taken, Kendall is taken, Carlos it would be awkward, and James it is still awkward, and with Jo it isn't awkward because she is a girl, she is single, and she isn't ugly." We then dared Carlos to eat a piece of banana with mustard. Kendall then said he and Lucy had to go. Logan said, "Sorry, I got to go, I have a date with Camille." Carlos said, "I have a date with Blonde Jennifer." It was just me and Jo, and I asked, "Jo do you have feelings for Kendall?" Jo said, "I have a little but when I saw him and Lucy, I realized, long distant relationships don't last, and maybe I need to move on." I hugged her and then all of a sudden we kissed. We instantly pulled away, and Jo said, "What did we do?" I said, "Jo you can kiss whoever you want, you and Kendall are not together." Jo nodded, and I left her apartment. I then went to 2J and Kendall came back after 30 minutes. He then started talking to me. "James I don't know what to do, I like Lucy, but when I saw Jo today, I started to fall in love all over again with her, should I stay with Lucy or get back with Jo?" I immediately said, "Stay with Lucy." Kendall looked at me like he knows something. He then said, "James what are you hiding." I said, "Fine, I kissed Jo." He then froze. I unfroze him, and then he got angry. He yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU KISS JO?" I said, "Well she is a big girl, and if she didn't want to kiss me then she wouldn't have." I then got up and Kendal said, "Where do you think you're going?" I said, "Jo's." He then lost it he got up left, and he was mad. I had gone to Jo's and I saw Kendall already was there. Jo opened the door, and asked, "Kendall why are you here?" Kendall said, "James and I fought, and I need a place to stay." Jo asked, "Why not stay at Lucy's?" Kendall shrugged and went inside her place with her. I knocked on her door, and Kendall was shirtless and opened the door, looked at me and shut the door. I knocked again, and Jo answered. "Jo, you, and me this Friday, at 8." I said, "Sure." She said. I then asked, "Why is Kendall shirtless?" Jo said, "He spilled some water on his shirt, by accident." I nodded then left. _

_Jo's Pov_

_Kendall came to my apartment, and then James came, and Kendall is shirtless. He got a six pack, and he has a few tattoos. He was suddenly more attractive. I had opened the door and James asked me out. I had no reason to say no, so I agreed. Kendall had been helping me finish unpacking and he had unpacked half of my stuff. Not counting the one fourth from before. Kendall was showing me his tattoos, when James came over, so I had to lie. Once I shut the door, Kendall finished telling me about them, and I asked him, "Did it hurt?" He said, "a little, but then I remembered you and the pain went away." He was flirting with me when he had Lucy, and I felt bad for her. Kendall was trying to get back with me and well he was being too obvious about it. He then grabbed my hands and said, "Jo I realized that you were the one when you first came here, I knew I had to make you mine, I had tried everything, once you were my girlfriend, I knew I couldn't let you slip away. Then after you left, I had moped for days. I then, met Lucy and refused to talk to her because I still thought of you. I had then said yes to her, because I felt bad for her. I still like you, no I love you. I never told anyone this, but I love you." I had tried not to melt under his words. He was amazing, and yes he only came once in a lifetime, but I had to move on. I had then removed his hands from mine, and I said, "Kendall I have a date with James tomorrow. I still like you, but I am with James at the moment." He nodded and had a little frown. I said, "Get in your pajamas, and we can act like this is a date, but we can't tell anyone." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. I had gotten changed into a tank top, boxer shorts, and then I went to get popcorn. He had gotten the movie, and he was in boxers and a wife beater. He had cologne on and he had got us drinks. I went and sat next to him. I had pressed play, not knowing what the movie was. It was so scary; I had been hiding in Kendall's chest the whole movie. I think he picked that movie for a reason. He said, "Jo the scary part is over." I hadn't moved. I had been lying on Kendall. When he had picked me up. He had then accidentally kissed me and for some reason I kissed back. I had put my hand on his chin and the other on his chest. He put his on my waist and the other on my cheek. We kissed until he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I had acknowledged it, and had started sucking on his tongue. I then pulled away. "Kendall, what did we do?" Kendall just shrugged and went in to kiss me again. I had turned my head so he wouldn't kiss me on the lips. I had then slapped him. Kendall just held my hands and said, "Remember what you said we can't tell anyone." I said, "Kendall I am going to bed." Kendall then came and hopped in next to me. I had scooted over away from him, and he scooted near me. I don't understand why Kendall is doing this. "Kendall stop," I told him. He asked, "Can I sleep next to you?" "Will you stop?" I asked. He nodded then I said, "Ok." We went to bed and when I woke up, I was hugging Kendall, and he was kissing my breast. I could only imagine what happened at night. I pulled away from him, and went to the mall with Camille. _

_Kendall's Pov_

_I had been furious with James, he goes and steals my love, but I have Lucy, but I like Jo. I slept at Jo's house and in her bed with her. I was kissing her then we went to bed, and I had been kissing something in my sleep, then that something left. I had woken up, and got ready for the day._

Present time

**James' Pov**

I got ready and I brought Jo to the mall. We went in, and during the time, I had kissed her, and she had kissed me back. All of a sudden I hear a picture snap, I shrugged it off. I then saw Kendall when we went to look for vans. We walked right out and went to another store. When we got back to the Palm Woods, we had decided that we were going to talk with Kendall about this. We then kissed, and when we heard a door shut, Kendall saw us, and he looked sad. I knew he still liked Jo. We saw Kendall, and we should talk with him. But we decided to talk to Logan first.

**James: Logan, Jo and I are dating.**

**Logan: *just moved his eyes from Jo to James* **

**James: we are sorry buddy. He's got Lucy. **

**Logan: Kendall's gonna flip.**

**Jo: I know, I just want to let him down easy.**

**James: We heard the paparazzi took a photo of us. **

**Logan: Kendall will murder you now. **

Time skip, to one month later.

Jo and I walk into the apartment and Kendall is holding a magazine and is fuming. It shows a picture of Jo and I kissing, and it says, has Jo Taylor moved onto another Big Time Rush member. I just looked at it and Kendall said to me, "I poured my heart out to you on how I miss her and you go and date her behind my back some friend you are." "Kendall who cares you have Lucy," I said.

Kendall just stomped into his room to sulk. He had then slammed the door, and started to break things. I knew that wile Jo was gone in New Zealand, that Kendall kept a picture of her in his room. I needed a girlfriend, and Jo was the one. If Kendall picked Lucy, that's his problem. I had sent Logan to find out what's wrong with him.

With Logan, (Logan's Pov)

**Logan: Kendall why are you mad?**

**Kendall: James took her.**

**Logan: Kendall what's wrong with Lucy?**

**Kendall: Nothing, but I love Jo.**

**Logan: what did you feel when you see her?**

**Kendall: I feel butterflies, and I feel like I am going to explode. She is just so perfect. **

**Logan: we need to get your mind off Jo. **

**Kendall: try nothing will help. **

**Logan: Ok I like a challenge. *Puts Kendall in a wheel barrel***

**Logan: His and Her smoothies.**

**Kendall: *Started crying* Jo and I used to have them all the time. **

**Logan: pizza.**

**Kendall: Jo and I shared a pizza before she left to New Zealand. **

**Logan: Checkers.**

**Kendall: when Gustavo stayed with us Jo and I played checkers. **

**Logan: picnics. **

**Kendall: we had picnics all the time.**

**Logan: Chili Cheese fries.**

**Kendall: that was Jo's favorite food. **

**Logan: hockey.**

**Kendall: Jo hated hockey. **

**Logan: let's play MW3.**

**Kendall: Jo's dad is involved with the army. **

**Logan: let's sing.**

**Kendall: Jo loved it when I sang to her. **

**Logan: Let's go to Minnesota.**

**Kendall: Jo gave me our first kiss right before we left for Minnesota. **

**Logan: Let's have cupcakes.**

**Kendall: Jo made me a cupcake on my birthday. **

**Logan: Let's go to a concert.**

**Kendall: Jo and I got back together at a concert.**

**Logan: Let's go and look at the stars. **

**Kendall: That's what Jo and I did on her last day in LA. **

**Logan: we will ask Carlos for help tomorrow. **

**A/N thanks for reading this is my new story called, I fell in love with your friend. Please review constructive criticism no hate, or rudeness. **


	2. problems solved

**A/N I hope this isn't late it is the next part to I fell in love with your best friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Logan's Pov**

This kid was not curable. He was completely in love with her. We got Carlos. I had asked, "Carlos how do you get Kendall from this to happy?"

Carlos thought hard, and he said, "Ask Jo why she is dating James."

I then thought he is right for once. I thanked him and left. We went to see Jo. She was making out with James, but she had her eyes open, maybe she wished it was Kendall.

I said, "James can we talk to Jo." James, held her shirt hem, and I saw Jo hit his hand away. I knew that Kendall was the only one to do that to her. Jo then pulled away, and came over to talk to Kendall and I. Kendall was frozen. I clapped in his face, and he saw Jo, and he lit up. I asked, "Jo why are you dating James?"

Jo said, "Well I have to move on from Kendall, he's dating Lucy, so since he moved on, I will try to move on. I really miss it when Kendall would rub our noses together, or when he would kiss me a certain way, but he's dating Lucy, so I shouldn't get my hopes up."

I then watched as she walked up to Kendall, and asked, "Want to talk?"

They then left, for a cabana.

**Jo's Pov**

I had asked to see Kendall, in a cabana. Kendall came in, and he told me how he felt.

**Kendall bold **

_Jo: italics. _

_Why did you date me?_

**Well at first I saw the most beautiful girl with blonde hair walk in through the palm woods, and I know I had to have her. My friends tried to win her also, and I had first talked to her, my bodyguard came and brought me to the studio. Just by hearing her angelic voice, I knew I was falling head over heels. I decided to sing a song to her, but my idiot friends got to her before me, and then we found out she had a boyfriend. The next day, I had asked out that blonde girl, even though she had a boyfriend, because I knew we could make it as a couple. I tried flirting with her while she judo flipped me, while I got her a smoothie, and a pizza. I had then met her in the lobby because she said that she wanted me to meet her boyfriend, I did and I found out she was lying. I asked her, and she said yes. We went to the movies, and I guess I thought we were a couple, after one date. I asked her out to a party we threw, and I thought that we were already a couple, so I didn't have to ask. She got mad that I didn't ask her. I then told her that I thought that we were already a thing, so I didn't have to ask. We then were a couple. **

_I get it, but what was most recent._

**Well I really like the way your hair flows, I like your big brown eyes, I like how were my girlfriend, and I had a right to once call you mine, I like how you hand fits perfectly in mine, and that I really miss you when you're gone. I like how you don't mind PDA. **

_You're so sweet._

**Jo I really, really, really like you. Everything I possibly do reminds me of you. Singing, violent videogames, smoothies, even that green shirt I have. Chili cheese fries, Minnesota, pizza, checkers, hockey, cupcakes, concerts, looking at the stars, everything even kissing. **

_Kendall I really like you also, but I can't break James' heart, and you can't break Lucy's. _

**I'll tell you what, we can kiss, and try to get them to break up with us. **

_I'll get back to you on that._

**Okay, goodbye kiss.** Kendall just had to say that. I had then decided it will make him stop with his little crush. Kendall got up, and came over to me, and he hugged me just like he had before I got into that limo. He pulled away, and then he kissed me. I kind of forgot we were ever broken up, and I can tell he liked it, because he smiled into it. I had wrapped my around his neck, and his went right above my stomach. I then felt Kendall stick his tongue in, and before I let him in again I had to realize what would happen if I did.

Kendall would try to get me even though he had a girlfriend. I then said to myself let him in. but the other part of me said don't let him in. Kendall had then tilted his head, and groaned. He then shoved his tongue as hard as he could, getting it into my mouth, Kendall moaned with satisfaction. I felt him scope all of sweet spots, like he had them memorized. I moved my hands to his hair, and I had then slowly pulled away, still wanting to taste his lips. Kendall smiled as I pulled away. He then started to kiss me again, but I immediately pulled away saying, "Kendall we already kissed, more like made out, please stop."

I then kissed him. After about ten more minutes of making out, I pulled away, and said, "Kendall it was nice talking to you. It was also nice feeling your lips." Kendall then hugged me goodbye. I hugged him back, and I smelled his cinnamon cologne. Kendall muttered a goodbye to me. I walked out thinking Kendall kissed me. Kendall kissed me. I kissed Kendall. I then remembered what he told me when we hugged the day I came back. He told me, "Baby I missed you so freaking much."

He also kissed my cheek when he did. I had then walked up to James, and said, "James."

James said, "You want to break up."

I asked, "How did you know?"

James said, "I saw you two making out in the cabana."

I asked, "Are you mad? Kendall just wanted to kiss me goodbye."

James said, "I am mad, and you know what, go be happy with him."

I then went to find Kendall, and as soon as he saw me, he sucked in his breath, and he then asked, "Missed me already?"

I asked, "How did you know?"

Kendall said, "Well I watched you and James break up, and Lucy moved out, so I kinda figured out that you wanted me back, seeing as you kissed me."

I then asked, "Well then Kendall will you be my boyfriend again?"

Kendall said, "NO, I will just make out with you every day, of course I will be your boyfriend."

I said, "I missed you."

Kendall said, "JOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I missed you so much, I missed feeling you."

I wasn't sure if Kendall meant hugging feeling me, or sex feeling me. I felt Kendall drag me to his room, and he turned on slow music. He shoved me up against the bed, and started to make out with me. He had put his hands on my butt. I had one hand on his neck, and the other on his penis. I Kendall started to get hard, as I rubbed him.

_**4 hours later**_

I wake up with a naked Kendall next to me. I then snuggle into him. I kissed him, to see if he would wake up. Kendall then pulled me back as soon as our lips touched. I then felt him try to grind into me. I had then said, "Kendall Camille will kill me if I am not home." Kendall then said, "I'll tell Logan to stall her."

Kendall then called Logan, and told her. I had saw my phone ringing, it was Camille, I picked it up.

**Jo: hey what's up?**

**Camille: Can you crash with Kendall, Logan and I are in my apartment?**

**Jo: Sure. **

Kendall started to finger me, and suck my neck. I started to moan.

**Camille: Jo are you having sex with Kendall?**

**Jo: No Kendall just kissed me in a lovely fashion. I got to go. Bye. **

**Jo: Kendall Knight how dare you?**

**Kendall: Jo I am marking my territory on you. **

**Jo: KKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Kendall: How does this feel baby?**

**Jo: like heaven. **

Kendall kept fingering me, and then he decided to massage my stomach. I had then pulled away, and got my clothes on.

Kendall then got his on two. I had then looked on twitter with Kendall, and Carlos somehow got a photo of Kendall's penis, and he tweeted, When you mix a big time rush penis, and Jo Taylor, you get a big time surprise.

I was kind of pissed. Fans replied, Kendall fuck me, or Kendall let me give you a blow job, or Kendall your dick is blowing up my ovaries. Kendall tweeted, Carlos scammed all of you, that isn't mine, and I have a girlfriend. I kinda hated that girls wanted Kendall for themselves, but I knew that Kendall would have sex with the one that he loves, and Kendall had sex with me. Kendall said, "Jo it really is my penis, but I don't need annoying fans trying to fuck me, or blow me, I just want you to do that to me.

I then realized that guys may come and go, but Kendall only comes once in a lifetime.

**A/N I hope you liked this, and it wasn't too disturbing. **


End file.
